oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Ayane Sakura
is a Japanese Voice Actress who is known for voice acting Iroha Isshiki from Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Zoku. Besides Iroha, she also voiced several other anime characters throughout her career, she also voice acted Mika Shimotsuki from Psycho-Pass, Ayami Ooruri and Rinne Ibara from Pretty Rhythm, Haru Onodera from Nisekoi & Yotsuba Nakano from The Quintessential Quintuplets. Voice Roles ; 2010 * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi – Futaba Shirayuki (ep 9) * Oreimo – Mikoto (ep 5) ; 2011 * Dream Eater Merry – Merry Nightmare * Haganai – Yozora Mikazuki (young) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! – Hijiri Kuina * Sacred Seven – Ayane * Sket Dance – Reality Maji (ep 8) * Wandering Son – Isawa; Nagasawa ; 2012 * Joshiraku – Marī Buratei * Kokoro Connect – Anzu Kiriyama * Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imōto ga Iru! – Miyabi Kannagi * Listen to Me Girls, I Am Your Father! – Luna Noir (eps 5, 10) * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE – Remi Ruth * Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future – Ayami Ōruri * Psycho-Pass – Mika Shimotsuki * Tari Tari – Nao Ise ; 2013 * A Town Where You Live – Asuka Mishima * Aiura – Mei Yanase * Day Break Illusion – Fuyuna Shinzaki * Haganai NEXT – Yozora Mikazuki (young) * High School DxD New – Gasper Vladi * IS (Infinite Stratos) Season 2 – Chloe Chronicle * Love Lab – Yuiko "Eno" Enomoto * Love Live! – Alisa Ayase * Non Non Biyori – Natsumi Koshigaya * Oreimo – Akimi Sakurai * Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live – Rinne Ibara * The Eccentric Family – Kaisei Ebisugawa * Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki – Ladylee Tangleroad * Tokyo Ravens – Suzuka Dairenji * Vividred Operation – Akane Isshiki ; 2014 * Bonjour♪Sweet Love Patisserie – Ran Mochizuki * Dragonar Academy – Silvia Lautreamont * Engaged to the Unidentified – Nadeshiko Kashima * Himegoto – Mitsunaga Oda * Is the Order a Rabbit? – Cocoa Hoto * Knights of Sidonia – Mozuku Kunato * Psycho-Pass 2 – Mika Shimotsuki * Selector Infected WIXOSS – Yuzuki Kurebayashi * Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso – Tsubaki Sawabe * Shinra Banshō Choco – Arcana * Terra Formars – Eva Frost * Trinity Seven – Levi Kazama * Tsubu Doll – Kazuko Asamizo * Z/X Ignition – Type II ; 2015 * Aquarion Logos – Maia Tsukigane * Denpa Kyōshi – Sachiko Tanaka * High School DxD BorN as Gasper * Kantai Collection – Nagato, Mutsu, Sendai, Jintsū, Naka, Kuma, Tama, Shimakaze * Knights of Sidonia – Mozuku Kunato * Miritari! – Second Lieutenant Haruka * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Season 2 Iroha Isshiki * Nisekoi: – Haru Onodera * Show by Rock!! – Moa * Unlimited Fafnir – Tear Lightning * World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman – Katya Eschvna Honda * Charlotte – Nao Tomori 2019 * Yotsuba Nakano – ''The Quintessential Quintuplets'' 2020 * My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Fin '''– Iroha Isshiki''' Category:Voice actress Category:Cast